False Love
by Cho Gonou
Summary: Hakkai and the companions go to a inn. But who they find there is a surprise. Kanan? Can it really be? Come find out.


False Love  
  
Once more driving down desert road, the four companions Sanzo, Goku, Goyjo, and Hakkai cover themselves in monk clothing to keep the deserts heat and sand away from their bodies. Hakkai sat in the drivers' seat, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding the hood of the monk robe shut. Sanzo sat in the passengers' seat, trying to light his cigarette, cursing that his lighter was dead. Goyjo leaned on the edge of the open top jeep, smoking a cigarette, looking out into space. Goku sat next to him, complaining of his usual hunger. "Will you shut up you stupid monkey," yelled Goyjo, turning his head to Goku. "Your whining is making the heat worse." "But I'm hungry," Goku continued to whine. "Shut up, damn it!" Goyjo yelled again, this time ramming his fist into Goku's face, knocking Goku's hood down to his shoulders. He yelled with rage and he jumped at Goyjo to hit him, but Goyjo kicked him back off to the end of the jeep. Once more, Goku jumped at Goyjo. Gunfire went off, silencing the both as they started to fight. Sanzo had his small pistol held up toward the sky. "Both of you shut up," he bellowed. "Your damn fights are really starting to get on my nerves." Hakkai used his hand that he was holding his hood shut and held his ears. "Can you shoot that somewhere else besides my ear?" he said, smiling as he always did. "Maybe shoot it in between them? Maybe that would stop'em?" He smiled still. Ever since what happened in his past, he always smiled since. No one spoke for a while, about ten minutes till Goku started to up with his hunger. As they neared the town, Sanzo finally did something about Goku's whining. With one swift hit of a paper fan, Sanzo hit Goku across the head hard, saying, "Shut up!"  
  
The crowd around the market of the strange town was rather large, it was hard for the four two get around, much less Goyjo, Hakkai, and Sanzo to keep hold of Goku from running off to a food stand. In fact, his complaints for food were louder than the crowd itself. Stepping into an inn, they moved their way through a large crowd there. Hakkai stated to the others, "I think we won't have any room to sleep in tonight." He walked to the counter, Hakuryu on his shoulder, watching around him, leaving Goku, Sanzo, and Goyjo behind. He ringed a small bell at the counter as a young woman walked up to the counter, her brown hair covering her face as she walked up. Earlier some men were trying to touch her behind, and she was still upset about it. She wore a gold necklace around her neck with a green emerald in it. He looked up, her hair parting from her face. Hakkai gasped, and with a soft breathe, he choked out, "Kanan?"  
  
It was loud in the inn, but for Hakkai it seemed quiet, the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat and hers. This was in fact his love, Kanan. She stared blindingly into his emerald eyes. "Cho... Cho Gonou?" she said to him with tears in her eyes. "Gonou!" He jumped over the table and into Hakkai's arms. A tear streamed down Hakkai's shaded eyes, down his cheeks and onto Kanan's hair. She looked up to him. "Cho Gonou is that actually you?" All Hakkai would do was nod. He didn't have enough strength from his tears to speak.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Goku, Goyjo, and Sanzo sat at an empty table in the inn, waiting for Hakkai to finish signing them in. Goyjo and Sanzo were smoking, while, Goku lie his head on the table, groaning on how hungry he was. Goyjo was getting annoyed on how slow it was taking Hakkai to get them a room. He was getting impatient. He turned his head, puffing out a bit of smoke, to the front counter, seeing some woman in Hakkai's arms. "What's this?" asked Goyjo to the others, his eyebrow raised, his crimson eyes enjoying the sight of Hakkai finally with someone. Sanzo switched his gaze from the annoying Goku to the woman hugging Hakkai. "I don't think that is any ordinary girl... Didn't Hakkai show us a picture of this person before?" Goku stopped his whining and turned his attention to Hakkai and the girl. "I don't know, no one tells me or shows me anything anymore." Ignoring Goku's comment, Goyjo answered Sanzo's question. "Your right. I remember this girl in a picture Hakkai showed me before... isn't that his wife? Or is it another person that looks like her?" "No," said Sanzo. "This is her. I can tell. But how can she be alive, Hakkai told us she was dead. Unless Hakkai lied to us, which I highly doubt since we are talking about Hakkai, this can't be his wife." Goyjo stood up and was about to walk over to them, but was stopped by Sanzo's hand on his shirt. "Why are you grabbing me? Let go!" Goyjo tugged to free his shirt from Sanzo's grasp. "No," he said to Goyjo for a quick answer. "Let Hakkai have his fun. But I still find it strange that this person should be dead and yet is still alive." Goku, who lost interest in the conversation, whined loudly, "I'm hungry!"  
  
Back to Hakkai and Kanan...  
  
Hakkai looked into his wife's eyes. "How can this be?" he asked. He didn't want to know the answer, but he knew he must know. "You died..." "I... Listen, it doesn't matter right now," she told him, putting her hand on his cheek. "We are together now and..." Kanan was cut off by a loud yell from a group of three people at a table near a corner of the inn. Goyjo was the one yelling at Goku, "Will you shut up, you stupid monkey!" "Stupid monkey!" Goku stood up, yelling back at Goyjo. "Well I am sorry but I am hungry damn it, you stupid water sprite!" "Stop calling me that, you stupid monkey! You want something to eat, eat this!" Goyjo picked up a candle on a table and the wick blew out. He started to cram it down Goku's throat when there was once more gunfire. A hole resided within the candle's wax, Sanzo's gun pointed at it. "Will you two just SHUT UP!" he yelled, hitting both across the head with his paper fan. Hakkai stood, scratching the back of his head, watching them, a smile on his face, his eyes closed. Kanan asked, "Who are they?" "My companions," he chuckled. "Oh yea, which brings me back to this, can we get a room for us tonight?" "Yes... sure," she answered with a smile. "I can get anything for you, my dear." She now noticed the small dragon on Hakkai's shoulder. "Who's this?" "Who? Oh him? His name is Hakuryu," he told her. Hakuryu gave out a loud "Kyuu!" as a hello to Kanan. She reached out to pet the dragon, but moved her hand back quickly as Hakuryu nipped a bit at her hand. "Hakuryu!" snapped Hakkai. "Be nicer to her. She is my wife." But Hakuryu give s slight growl with a puff of smoke from his mouth. He turned his head, nipped at Hakkai's ear and jumped into the air, flying out a window. Running after his dragon to the window, Hakkai yelled out. "Hakuryu get back here!" No answer. Hakkai sighed as she was tapped on the back. He turned, expecting to see Kanan, but was startled to find Goku. "Can we get some food now?" Goku complained. He seemed to have a large bump on his head. Sanzo must have used his fist, thought Hakkai. "Ok... let me... Excuse me... please move... get out of my way please," exclaimed Hakkai as he walked back to Kanan. "Kanan. Can you get some food up to our rooms?" She nodded, he smile never leaving her face as she turned and took a key with a number tag on it, saying twenty-five. She tossed it over her shoulder to him, in which he caught it. He walked to the staircase, and he went up, Sanzo and the rest following. They went up two flights of stairs to the top floor, and the furthest room from the staircase. All filed in after Hakkai opened the door, Goku shutting it behind them, still complaining of his hunger. They all sat around a small table on the floor, each taking a seat in one spot. There were only two beds, which meant two people would have to sleep on the floor. And just like what happened before, they were going to play for the beds. Sanzo pulled out a deck of cards from one of his pockets and set it onto the table. "We shall all draw one card at a time, and the ones with the highest cards, win." He started to cut the deck as he spoke, the put it back in his hand and shuffled it. He then placed it back in the center of the square table. Each one drew a card, and looked at it. Goku chuckled. "Show your cards," Sanzo said calmly, but he didn't turn over his card for the others to see. Goku turned first. "The ace of hearts!" Goku gloated. Goyjo laughed, and then showed his cards to the others. "Sorry Goku, but I got the ac of spades," he mock gloated Goku, who was steamed, but not made knowing he still stood a chance at getting a bed. Hakkai laughed softly, and Goku looked at Goyjo and Goku with a smile. "Well, I guess it seems I get a bed then," Sanzo said, standing up, still not showing his card. He walked to the farthest bed and sat on it. Hakkai responded as well, getting up and going to the other bed, and sat on it. "Looks like I get this one too." Goku jumped with Goyjo. "What do you mean you both get the beds?!" both yelled at the two. Throwing their cards forward, Sanzo's and Hakkai's cards landed on the table. Sanzo's a red joker, Hakkai's the black joker. Goku stepped back, and fell onto the mat floor. "Not again... and I am still hungry" he whined. Goyjo fell at Hakkai's knees, begging, "Hakkai, please, don't let me sleep on the floor that stupid monkey! Can't you go sleep with your wife?" This of course, hasn't crossed Hakkai's mind at all. Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door as it open, Kanan walking in with another young woman with brown hair. Both carrying trays of food. Goyjo counted them. "Three? Three trays? There are four of his here you know." Hakkai shot a glare at Goyjo that actually shook him. Kanan smiled as she and her other maid placed the tray on the table. "I was hoping for Hakkai to eat with me," she told them, "But if you want Hakkai, you can eat here." Hakkai, of course, didn't turn down the offer to eat with his wife that he hasn't seen in years. This gave him the time to catch up with her. Both exited, but Goyjo didn't let the maid leave empty handed. With a swift smack, the maid left the room in five minutes, pulling her right sleeve back on, saying as she slammed the door, "Pervert!" On the bottom floor in room one, Hakkai and Kanan sat at a small table, drinking in silence. It was until they had finished their meal, the talked. "What happen to the child?" "I killed it," she said bitterly. "But it still pains me you know." "But how did you live as well?" Hakkai kept asking. She sighed, and moved across the table to him, and leaned onto his chest into his arms. "Let us stop worrying about that. That was in the past. Let's worry how we are going to deal with now." She looked over to the bed. This is strange, she never acted like this before, Hakkai thought. But before he could say anything, she pushed Hakkai onto the bed and got on top. She covered them with a blanket...  
  
A hour layer, the both lie in the bed, Hakkai's hands behind his head, relaxing as his wife lie next to her, her right arm bent over her body, her hand resting on his chest. Both were naked. Though Hakkai still wondered why Kanan acted this way, he didn't say a thing yet. "I love you," she said. "Cho Gonou." She turned onto him and started kissing his neck, the sucking on it. His eyes went lighter. "Your... not... Kanan..." But he eyes went plain white, and he fell limp. His body was turning white as he felt the blood being sucked from his neck.  
  
"Well it seems Hakkai won't be coming back," Goyjo exclaimed. "And since I was in third place, I get his bed." Goyjo said, sitting onto his bed. Goku lie on the floor, asleep. Goyjo looked over to Sanzo, who sat on the edge of the bed, starring into space. "Aren't you going to go to sleep?" Sanzo shook his head. "Something doesn't feel right." He said, standing up and walking to the door. "I am going to go find Hakkai. I want to talk to him." Goyjo waved a small goodbye and fell straight to sleep on the bed he didn't earn. Sanzo walked down the staircase and asked the maid from earlier where Kanan's room is. He thanked the maid and walked to room one, and knocked on the door. He heard a moan from inside, not of moan of pleasure as he would have expected, but a moan of pain. He pulled out his small pistol gun, and shot it at the door, breaking it to pieces. He saw both of them naked on the bed, the sheets covering them. He saw someone sucking the blood from Hakkai's neck, but it wasn't Kanan. It was a demon. A demon with larges fangs that bit into Hakkai's neck, pointed ears, and hair that went of the bed. It also had scales like a bug all over her body. Sanzo pointed the gun at her. "Let him go, you leech demon," Sanzo said, with still a calm tone in his voice. Of course this was a leech demon, sucking on Hakkai's neck. She turned to Sanzo and looked at him, licking her lips. "You will get your turn... don't worry." And she moved back to sucking on Hakkai's neck, blood was starting to flow down onto his chest. Before Sanzo had a chance to fire, there was a crash from behind him in the lounge of the inn. He turned to see the room full of leech demons, licking their lips, read to get a bit to eat. They all jumped at Sanzo, but where destroyed a metal moon shaped weapon that was attached to a chain, that lead of to a poll above him. Goyjo jump down from the third floor, in front of Sanzo, Goku landing next to him with his pull. "We will fend off these demons, while you help Hakkai." Goyjo said. "Alright," Goku yelled with enthusiasm. "Been a while since I kicked son ass!" Sanzo nodded and turned back to the room where Hakkai and the leech demon was. But only Hakkai was there, lying on the bed, fully dressed. Sanzo walked over to Hakkai and shook him. He was still warm, which meant he wasn't dead, but he was awfully pale. "At least she was nice enough to dress him," he muttered to himself. ' But he did hear her jumping down from the roof, and was fast enough to move of the way a slight step, but she grabbed his leg and dropped him down onto the ground by tripping him. He bit into his leg, and started sucking the blood from it. Sanzo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost a lot of blood quickly. Goyjo and Goku walked in, unprepared for the shock that the leech demon jumping at them, sucking onto Goyjo's neck first, holding Goku down, then once Goyjo was out, she started onto Goku's. Before she was about to kill the monkey, a green chi ball hit the leech demon on the back. She looked back to see Hakkai quickly standing on the doorway. "Your not... Kanan," he said to her. "Who are you? How did you look like Kanan?" She chuckled and stood up. "I am who you will never know, but I will tell you one thing. You forgot to kill one demon back at the castle where your wife died. Remember, the place you became a demon!" Hakkai eyes opened wide as she spoke, retelling the story. "And once you left, I came out of hiding, and drank her blood. I am able to turn into anything I drink. Either your wife," with this said she shifted to Kanan, "you friends," she shifted one by one into the Sanzo party, "Or you!" She turned herself into Hakkai. As Hakkai saw himself in front of him, his heart began to race He was scared, seeing himself. And the past made him wanted to end himself as he thought of it. This was his chance to destroy himself without killing himself. He took this chance, and held his palm at her. "You will act as no one any more." She laughed, "You don't have any energy left to kill me." But the green glow still appeared as he it grew bigger and bigger. It was now her that panicked, she had nothing to stop the energy ball as it was fired at her. She only scared her death scream and was obliterated. Hakkai fell back onto the ground, onto his back. He passed out.  
  
Hours passed. They now walked the pathway, looking for Hakuryu. "I should have listened to him," Hakkai said, looking down. He was behind the others, walking slowly. Sanzo stopped till Hakkai caught up with him, and he started walking with him. "Love can make people do crazy things, Hakkai," Sanzo told him. "That is why I never decided to fall in love. Besides, we will find Hakuryu. He couldn't have gone fair." Hakkai sighed, and looked up toward the starry sky. He wondered where Hakuryu was...  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
